


Нидхёгг

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Midi, 3 lvl [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mindfuck, Not Really Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разлом закрыт, но кайдзю в ассортименте остались. Вольная интерпретация возможных пост-канонных событий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нидхёгг

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Нидхёгг"

На месте монстров Гуннар обязательно пытался бы ворваться в Осло. Большой город, важный порт, столица, в конце концов. Он обязательно бы пытался атаковать именно здесь.  
  
Но кайдзю почему-то питали искреннюю нежность совсем к другому городу. Возможно, их отпугивала необходимость ломиться через пролив Скагеррак, а потом еще и лезть в стремительно сужающийся фьорд, где их поджидали вовсе не с цветами. Между Кристиансанном и Йёррингом пролегала широкая заградительная полоса, перекрывающая сам Скагеррак, а дальше уже тесно толпились на материке спешно переформированные в военные образования городки. Биркенес, Арендал, Крагере, Ларвик, и так далее, и так далее. Все они были готовы встретить врага и глубоководными минами, и сухопутной артиллерией, отчаянно собираемой по всей стране.  
  
Еще сотни фьордов были к услугам монстров, но они выбрали не Берген или, скажем, Му-и-Рану. Этих сволочных зубастых тварей интересовал Тронхейм. Лезть к нему нужно было точно так же сквозь фьорд, но со стороны Норвежского моря не имелось крупных островов, и монстры с удовольствием этим пользовались. Может, у них были и какие-то иные причины, но Гуннара это не интересовало. Куда больше его заботило, что на дворе стоял июль, и это был один из самых поганых июлей за всю его жизнь. Всего плюс пять по Цельсию и непрерывный дождь, из-за которого Нидельва периодически разливалась, подтапливая улочки города.  
  
Свейн восседал на наплечнике «Сциллы» и вырезал ножом свистульку, немелодично насвистывая. Словно надеялся, что с дырявой деревяшкой его полное отсутствие музыкального слуха станет чуть менее полным.  
  
Наплечник был холодным, скользким и мокрым. Гуннар поежился, плотнее запахивая куртку. Он вообще не представлял, как можно сидеть на этом железе. Ему хотелось домой, в уютный маленький коттедж, выходящий окнами на разливы фьорда.  
  
Там его ждали недочиненные радиоприемники и портативные телевизоры, которые соседи со всей округи приносили в дом мастера Гуннара. Много он не брал, а работали починенные им вещи ничуть не хуже новых магазинных. Мало у кого хватало денег, чтобы регулярно покупать технику. На этом Гуннар и держался. На жизнь хватало.  
  
За вылазки на «Сцилле» не платили, но спасибо, что из своего кармана на костюмы и прочую хрень тратиться не заставляли. Ну и выдавали соцпаек по особой программе. Медстраховка, постоянные осмотры и осточертевшие витаминные добавки.  
  
По мнению Гуннара, логичнее было бы назвать единственного егеря на всю Скандинавию громким именем, приносящим победы. Один, например. Тор ‒ отличное имя! Или Иггдрассиль. Да хоть Фенрир, даром что чудовище ‒ охотиться-то тоже приходится отнюдь не на пикси.  
Но командование решило, что егерь Скандинавских Земель будет носить практичный и политкорректный позывной «Сцилла». Поскольку на одном берегу фьорда Тронхейма стоит, собственно, сама «Сцилла», а на другом ‒ «Харибда», батарея зенитного огня, готовая нашинковать врага свинцовыми болванками и разрывными снарядами.  
  
После закрытия Разлома, о котором восторженно трубила пресса, кайдзю ослабели и перестали так нахально вылезать из моря. Возможно, им не хватало команд от их хозяев, которые получили отличный прощальный подарочек землян.  
  
Про хозяев взахлеб рассказывали ученые. Великие и, по мнению Гуннар, порядочно сумасшедшие Герман Готтлиб и тот второй, в татуировках и с искусственным глазом (говорили, он потерял его после дрифта) вещали с каждого телеэкрана о том, как они совершили величайшее открытие, поставив на кон и свои жизни, и всю судьбу человечества.  
  
Особенно не нравился Гуннару более молодой. Старший, с дерганым лицом и намеками на недолеченную нервную систему, хотя бы был похож на типичного ученого. Молодой выглядел, как оголтелый фанатик. Даже с экрана оба его глаза горели таким сумасшедшим огнем, что хотелось для профилактики дать ему по ребрам и посмотреть, как эта сумасшедшинка сменится болью и удивлением.  
  
В чем их Гуннар поддерживал ‒ это в том, что все беды происходили от плохой экологии. Он был в высшей степени согласен с лозунгами, что варварское уничтожение биосферы следует прекратить. Чем больше земляне гадили на свою планету, тем лучше и удобнее она становилась для хозяев монстров. Ввиду такого расклада движение «зеленых» набрало невиданную ранее силу, и кто-то из этих чудиков уже умудрился прорваться на высокий пост в наспех созданном Совете Свободных Государств. Они с пеной у рта требовали запретить множество вредных производств, прекратить гонку вооружений и отправить запасы ядерного оружия на орбиту, а то и куда подальше. Правда, все космические программы давно свернули, поэтому с великими свершениями дела обстояли плохо.  
  
Свейн перестал чиркать ножичком и рассматривал свистульку с пристальным вниманием художника, создавшего шедевр и ищущего в нем изъян, который, будучи обнаруженным зрителем, превращает творение гения в заурядную поделку.  
  
Гуннар поежился еще раз и попробовал натянуть воротник на затылок. Он уже в третий раз пожалел, что не взял шарф. Разумеется, в боевом костюме и куртке он выглядел и без того комично, но шарф... на шарф он пойти не смог. Теперь перед ним маячила перспектива насморка.  
  
Гуннар рассчитывал, что они по-быстрому выйдут на точку столкновения, вдвоем с «Харибдой» отработают программу по избиению монстров, и он сможет вернуться в свой милый теплый дом. Между прочим, его там ждал пирог с брусникой. Свежий, Матильда занесла поздно вечером, заботливо укутав пирог в теплый платок и уложив в корзину.  
  
Он пообещал себе, что не будет объедаться на ночь и лучше на следующий день с чувством и со вкусом насладится вручную приготовленной едой.  
  
Но монстр задерживался.  
  
‒ Хватит брюхом урчать.  
  
Свейн заговорил внезапно, и Гуннар опять поежился. Они ходили в дрифт уже два года, но по-прежнему были слишком далеко друг от друга. Он слышал, что многие дрифт-напарники буквально угадывают мысли друг друга без всякого оборудования и могут заранее предсказать, о чем сейчас заговорит партнер. Они со Свейном такого фокуса делать не могли. Дрифт работал идеально, но был механическим, полностью искусственным.  
  
Благодаря все тем же слегка сумасшедшим ученым технология дрифт-взаимодействия продвинулась: теперь не нужно было подбирать идеальную кандидатуру, притираться друг к другу и выплясывать танцы взаимного уважения с доверием. Усилители нейросвязи с легкостью сводили даже противоположных во всем людей, на время боя превращая их в идеально дополняющие друг друга половинки единого целого.  
  
И между ними всегда оставалась стена, защищающая личные чувства и сокровенные тайны.  
  
‒ Да жрать хочется, ‒ буркнул Гуннар.  
  
‒ После вылета пожрешь.  
  
Гуннар и Свейн даже не были толком знакомы до того, как попали на отборочную процедуру. По всем Скандинавским землям лихорадочно велся поиск людей, соответствующих ряду параметров, и они просто попали в эту выборку.  
  
Тестирование шло быстро, кандидатов становилось все меньше. Некоторые уходили разочарованными, некоторые ‒ обрадованными. Гуннар отлично помнил, что тогда ему страшно хотелось спать, и он со спокойной уверенностью, что его-то уж точно не возьмут, пошел под сканирующий шлем.  
Как же он удивился, когда лаборант ‒ измученный, с красными от недосыпа глазами ‒ вскинул голову и прерывающимся голосом бросил: «Годится!»  
  
Тогда Гуннар еще не совсем понимал, во что вляпался. Его просто отвели в отдельную комнату и попросили подождать окончания тестирования. Даже выдали кружку эрзац-кофе и пересушенные кексы. Откуда только взяли такую бабскую еду ‒ он с гораздо большим удовольствием наелся бы рыбы с овощным гарниром. Рыба сейчас стала дороговатой даже для страны, которая жила ее импортом.  
  
Полчаса спустя в комнату завели хмурого верзилу, в котором Гуннар с большим трудом припомнил пару раз заходившего к нему рабочего с нефтеплатформы, одной из тех, что стоят на шельфе и непрерывно тянут черное золото нефти и прозрачные бриллианты газа.  
  
Кажется, он приносил мини-транслятор, у которого сдохла антенна. Но как его зовут, Гуннар понятия не имел.  
  
‒ Господа, познакомьтесь. Гуннар Вессель, Свейн Лунден.  
  
Вошедший вместе со Свейном тип в костюме хорошего кроя был немногословен.  
  
Уведомив обоих, что они идеально подходят для дрифт-пилотирования егеря, он точно так же сообщил им, что отказ невозможен и приравнивается к государственной измене.  
  
‒ Вы будете ожидать сигналов от наших дежурных станций слежения, ‒ сказал он. ‒ Как только появится кайдзю, вам сообщат. При необходимости доставят на точку выхода. Вопросы есть?  
У Гуннара вопросов был миллион, даже два.  
  
‒ Есть, ‒ угрюмо сказал Свейн, опередив его. ‒ Кто мне платить будет, если я с платформы уволюсь?  
  
‒ Всем необходимым мы вас обеспечим, ‒ сказал Костюм и скупо улыбнулся. ‒ Ближайшие две недели вы отсутствуете для внешнего мира. Все необходимые вопросы решайте по телефону. Если потребуются особые услуги ‒ обращайтесь ко мне.  
  
Он молниеносно протянул визитку в пространство между будущими пилотами, они одновременно потянулись за ней и так же одновременно отдернули руки.  
  
Костюм снова улыбнулся, шевельнул пальцами, и оказалось, что он держит две визитки. Пока еще не напарники осторожно взяли каждый свой квадратик пластика.  
  
«Дж. Смит, ‒ значилось на белой поверхности. ‒ Консультант по вопросам особой береговой охраны».  
  
Последовавшие две недели тренировок Гуннар вспоминать не любил. Каких-то дружеских отношений между ним и Свейном не завязалось, а искусственный дрифт оставил неприятные, хоть и терпимые впечатления.  
  
Полностью защититься друг от друга было все-таки невозможно, поэтому волей-неволей каждый успел хлебнуть знаний о напарнике, и обоих это не слишком обрадовало.  
  
Свейн не выносил ранние подъемы и с удовольствием работал в ночную смену. Для Гуннара пропустить восход солнца означало почти что совершить преступление. Свейн мечтал вырваться из северных краев и оказаться в теплых, не разрушенных набегами кайдзю южных. Гуннар готов был всю жизнь беззаветно любить фьорды, скалы и мох.  
  
Еда, музыка, хобби ‒ все у них было разным.  
  
Свейн любил насекомых и ящериц, а Гуннар ‒ светловолосых парней с широкими скулами и серыми глазами.  
  
Свейн был светловолосый и сероглазый, а Гуннар терпеть не мог насекомых.  
  
Поэтому друг с другом они уживались ровно на грани необходимого для дрифта.  
  
Начал моросить дождь. Скользкое плечо «Сциллы» сделалось совсем неудобным. Гуннар подобрался к краю, шмыгнул и как следует харкнул в пустоту.  
  
У них не было своего шаттердома и команды техников, суетящихся вокруг егеря каждую секунду. Настраивали его один раз после вылазки, ставили на стартовую площадку, выдолбленную прямо в скале фьорда, и больше не трогали. Даже пилотный отсек заранее был установлен на широкие плечи.  
  
‒ Я пошел, ‒ сказал он. ‒ Внутри хоть теплее.  
  
Свейн махнул рукой и подул в свистульку. Звук получился довольно приятный, но Гуннар все равно не стал задерживаться.  
  
Внутри егеря действительно было теплее и уж точно куда суше.  
  
Грузиться в управляющий контур он не стал, вместо этого уселся на посадочную площадку, обхватил колени руками и уткнулся лбом в колени. В тепле хотелось спать, даже мечты о пироге отошли на второй план. Гуннар уже почти провалился в сон, когда треск радиосвязи заполнил весь пилотный отсек:  
  
«Рёрвик сообщает: они засекли тушу на радаре. Приготовиться, «Сцилла».  
  
‒ Уже готовы! ‒ поспешно откликнулся он. На последнем слове голос дал петуха, и Гуннар откашлялся. ‒ Сейчас Свейна позову!  
  
«Пил-лоты!» ‒ с чувством сказал собеседник.  
  
Гуннар хмыкнул. Да уж, им далеко до тех слаженно действующих тандемов, привыкших орать: «Есть, сэр!» и вставать по стойке смирно.  
  
Из великого героического подвига пилотирование превратилось в нудную, хотя и важную работу. Но, к примеру, работа на платформе тоже нудная и тоже при этом важная ‒ кто будет снабжать Европу нефтью и газом, если встанут огромные добывающие комплексы? Никто. Так что это даже поважнее будет, чем скакать по прибрежным скалам или топтаться на мелководье, врукопашную сражаясь с измельчавшими монстрами.  
  
‒ Свейн, спускайся.  
  
Свейн не ответил, но передатчик на запястье мигнул зеленым, означавшим, что вызов принят и услышан. Через несколько мгновений люк открылся, и в нем появились ноги. Поболтались немного, и пилот спрыгнул, игнорируя наспех приваренную лесенку.  
  
Гуннар был уверен, что даже у раздолбаев русских егери сделаны лучше.  
  
Официально не подтверждалось, что русские продолжают разработки, но это ж такие хитрожопые сукины дети...  
  
Передатчик снова ожил, но теперь с ними заговорила «Харибда»:  
  
«Сцилла», внимание, кайдзю меняет курс. Ожидаемое направление ‒ Гуллфакс. Будьте готовы к переброске».  
  
‒ Нихрена ж себе!  
  
Гуннар мог понять внезапно разозлившегося Свейна. Это была его платформа, на ней он трудился несколько лет, и появление кайдзю там считал личным оскорблением.  
  
‒ Нас бросят прямо на все сто миль? ‒ уточнил он.  
  
«Нет, пилот, не глупите. Сбрасываем вас на шельфе, смотрите, не нахлебайтесь. Гонять кайдзю пока будем с авиации».  
  
Гуннар искренне порадовался, что у них еще есть время до вхождения в дрифт. Пока грузовые бочонки долетят, пока подхватят «Сциллу» и потащат к краю шельфа... Ну, полчаса у них точно было. Главное, чтобы монстр за это время не успел проскользнуть под заградительным огнем.  
  
Свейн, уже запихиваясь в контур, зло бросил в пустоту:  
  
‒ Если мы не успеем перехватить его до Долины ‒ платформе крышка.  
  
Гуннар молча запыхтел, но добавить ему было нечего. Долина лежала между материком и Гуллфаксом, средняя глубина моря составляла метров триста. Гуллфакс стоит на трехсот пятидесяти. На такой отметке они не могли сражаться ‒ «Сциллу» не проектировали для солидных погружений.  
Теоретически она могла справиться как модель четвертого поколения, но также существовала вероятность, что дорогостоящая огромная машина останется на дне Долины, а Гуллфакс превратит часть Норвежского моря в мертвую зону. Гринписовцев инфаркт хватит.  
  
Разлом был закрыт, но никто не мог стопроцентно обещать, что он не откроется снова. Единственное, что могло сделать человечество ‒ в кратчайшие сроки привести свою зеленую планету в состояние, при котором для чужой расы здесь не будет места.  
  
Поэтому даже кайдзю не бомбили и не обливали напалмом, чтобы не наносить вред экосистеме. По мнению некоторых экологов, работа егеря наносила не меньший урон, поскольку сама машина обладала ядерным реактором, однако некоторым экологам нечего было ответить на вопрос, согласны ли они в этом случае допустить разрушение прибрежных городов и нести ответственность за миллионы жизней.  
  
Напарники привычно загрузились в ложементы, не глядя друг на друга. Они исправно дежурили на скалистых берегах, ожидая, когда очередной урод полезет из холодных северных вод. Чертова прорва этих тварей расползлась по всем пяти океанам и периодически «радовала» прибрежных жителей нападками. Но теперь не герои, а простые люди в меру сил сражались с порождениями Муспельхейма, не жалея сил и жизней.  
  
«Вертушки на подлете, будьте готовы».  
  
Пилоты переглянулись и одновременно потянулись к рычажкам запуска дрифт-соединения. «Сцилла» действительно была хороша при всех своих кустарных дополнениях. Настройку соединения не требовалось прогонять заранее, она запускалась автоматически с помощью пилотов. Отличная экономия на батальоне техников.  
  
Гуннар сосредоточился и старательно изгнал из мыслей все постороннее. Синяя электрическая круговерть вспыхнула перед глазами, мелькнула пара непрошеных образов, и дрифт немедленно успокоился. Стал ровным, чистым и как обычно безжизненным.  
  
Физически Свейн находился рядом с ним и психически ‒ тоже, но на бестелесном уровне они стояли гораздо ближе, плечом к плечу, как братья или любовники.  
  
Гуннар усилием подавил и эту непрошеную мысль, которая, к счастью, не успела прорваться сквозь тонкую стеклянную стенку, отделявшую их друг от друга. Иногда ему хотелось постучать по ней кулаком, чтобы проверить, что случится, если преграда рассыплется.  
  
Психологи уверяли, что нарушение функций мозга при этом неизбежно. Возможен взаимный распад личностей и даже отмирание клеток мозга.  
  
Перед такими грозными прогнозами пасовал даже Гуннар, хотя внутри него всегда жил маленький дьявол, то и дело подзуживавший совершать невероятные поступки. Большинство из них не доводилось до конца, а та часть, которую Гуннар все же воплощал, до сих пор являлась строжайшей тайной для окружающих. Особенно для полиции.  
  
Он вновь подавил неуместные размышления. Вертолеты уже гудели над головой «Сциллы». Теперь Гуннар мог чувствовать все происходящее вокруг через огромное железное тело. Мокро, холодно и неприятно. Брр.  
  
Крючья подцепили егеря за массивные наплечники, специально сделанные такими именно для небезопасной транспортировки.  
  
Вертолеты загудели еще натужнее, и громада егеря воспарила над скалами фьорда. Потом бочонки-трудяги опустились под тяжким грузом и полетели низко-низко.  
  
Гуннар только успел подумать о том, что хорошо бы поджать ноги, а мышцы уже сократились. Свейн подхватил его желание, и егерь боязливо поджал ноги. Гуннар тихонько засмеялся. В такие моменты пилоты относились друг к другу чуть менее равнодушно.  
  
«Сцилла», вы видите цель?»  
  
‒ Нет, ‒ хором сказали пилоты.  
  
Гуннар взял паузу, и Свейн продолжил:  
  
‒ Мы только вылетели, если эти пузатые каракатицы будут ползти так и дальше, то мы точно не успеем. Тварь уйдет в Долину.  
  
«Вас понял».  
  
Несколькими мгновениями позже вертолеты явственно прибавили ходу. Гуннар испытал чувство глубокого удовлетворения. Настолько глубокого, что аж поежился от приятной щекотки вдоль позвоночника. Автоматически повторивший за ним Свейн вынудил «Сциллу» точно так же передернуться.  
  
Скорее бы уже они оказались на месте. Вне боя искусственный дрифт только мешал, синхронизируя простые инстинктивные телодвижения и заставляя егеря выдавать коленца.  
  
Пилоты вертушек поднажали еще чуток, и егеря потащило уже почти на крейсерской скорости ‒ миль сто двадцать в час, не меньше.  
  
Топливо горело со страшной силой, но зато и расстояние между егерем и монстром сокращалось, повышая шансы Гуллфакса остаться целым и невредимым.  
  
Рокот авиационных пулеметов они услышали еще задолго до подлета. Отлично настроенная сеть аудиодатчиков егеря зарегистрировала источник шума, и он был немедленно классифицирован на вспомогательных экранах: как минимум четыре многоствольных машинки ГШ-6-23МХ работали на износ, молотя по цели всем боезапасом.  
  
«Сцилла», вы видите цель?»  
  
‒ Да, ‒ первым заговорил Свейн. ‒ Здоровый, но тихоходный.  
  
‒ Крыльев нет, ‒ подтвердил Гуннар. ‒ Порвем на сюрстремминг.  
  
«Поосторожнее там с хвастовством, пилот. И с чужими блюдами. Вы выходите из зоны досягаемости, забирайте командование на себя».  
  
На дальних расстояниях электроника «Харибды» реагировала не так быстро, как начинка егеря, поэтому дополнительное руководство было бессмысленно и даже опасно.  
  
‒ Ага, ‒ опять хором откликнулись пилоты, опять не по уставу.  
  
Собеседник отчетливо крякнул от расстройства и отключился.  
  
Кайдзю метался на шельфовом мелководье, яростно отплевываясь от вертолетов плазмой. Сначала считалось, что это кислота, но потом пришлось внести корректировки. Но легче от этого участникам боев не делалось.  
  
Тяжелые, однако маневренные вертушки кружили над монстром, как разъяренные оводы, вгрызаясь в толстую шкуру крупнокалиберными очередями.  
  
Гуннар хлопнул по сенсору звукового оповещения. Егерь заревел: громко и натужно, уходя в басы. Кайдзю споткнулся, его снова хлестанули слаженным огнем, и монстр свалился на бок, подняв гигантскую волну.  
  
Вертолеты быстро начали набирать высоту, уходя из зоны будущего столкновения. Их грузовые собраться сбросили скорость, заложили полукруг, таща егеря уже совсем низко. Эхолот показывал, что глубина тут не больше сорока метров. Для семидесятиметрового егеря это была легкая прогулка.  
  
«Сцилла», мы вас отпускаем», ‒ сообщил командир группы доставки.  
  
‒ Бросайте! ‒ крикнул Гуннар. ‒ Сейчас тут будет жарко!  
  
Со стороны Свейна пришло ощущение легкой насмешки, и Гуннар на мгновение смутился, поняв, что выкрикнул совершенно по-киношному. Но атмосфера и правда вот-вот готова была накалиться до предела.  
  
Зацепы отщелкнулись ‒ три справа, три слева. Егерь полетел в воду, предусмотрительно полусогнув ноги.  
  
Ударная волна при вхождении в воду опять сбила с ног едва-едва поднявшегося кайдзю. Монстр то ли заревел, то ли завыл, сотрясая воздух нечеловеческими стенаниями.  
  
Не теряя времени, пилоты двинулись с места. Теперь не оставалось места красивым жестам и лишним мыслям. На ходу они активировали вооружение ‒ виброклинок на правой руке и такой же виброклинок, но с другой частотой ‒ на левой. Использовать энергетическое оружие категорически запрещалось, если не было ситуации, грозящей гибелью экипажу или всему оборудованию.  
  
Один выстрел ‒ и пара дней интенсивной накачки, отбирающая энергию у маленького городка вроде Брекстада. В отличие от шаттердомовских, «бюджетные» егери не могли позволить себе мгновенное восстановление. У техников просто не было оборудования.  
  
«Сцилла» надвигалась на кайдзю быстро и неумолимо.  
  
За два года этот егерь расправился с тремя кайдзю, отогнал еще десяток послабее и зарекомендовал себя как отличная боевая единица. Возможно, именно поэтому командование Скандинавских Земель не спешило расформировывать не самую удачную дрифт-пару. Зачем трогать то, что и так работает хорошо.  
  
Первое столкновение, как всегда, было особенным. Огромная машина ударила такую же огромную мясную тушу, и пилоты почувствовали содрогание гигантов.  
  
Вибрация механизмов, сотрясение и напряжение броневого слоя, слаженная работа компенсаторных механизмов. В груди привычно кольнуло ‒ отозвалась махина ядерного реактора.  
  
Они взмахнули правой рукой, кайдзю отпрянул, виброклинок скользнул по толстой шкуре, срезая наросты. Взмах левой ‒ обтесан второй бок.  
  
Светящаяся кровь брызнула тонкими струйками, мгновенно потухая в сердито бушующих морских водах.  
  
Кайдзю ударил хвостом, занимая боевую стойку, и ринулся вперед, прижав лапы к бокам. Короткие пальцы он стиснул так, что обе кисти тоже превратились в подобие клинков. «Сцилла» развернулась, пропуская здоровенные ладони по обе стороны корпуса, и кайдзю врезался в машину всем телом. Вовремя принятый упор позволил егерю не опрокинуться, а только слегка проехать по скользкому шельфовому дну.  
  
‒ Давай!  
  
Гуннар и Свейн налегли, упираясь плечом в грудину кайдзю, отжимая тварь обратно к берегу. Пускать на глубину его было никак нельзя. Удар локтем в толстую шею, удар по голове, блок ответного удара в корпус...  
  
Они уже не были людьми в машине, они были «Сциллой», и их огромные руки били озверевшую скотину, нагло лезущую в их человеческий мир. Они топтали его ногами, рвали на части, полосовали клинками.  
Егерь был построен не просто для защиты: он был сделан, чтобы убивать монстров.  
  
Гуннар мельком бросил взгляд на Свейна, на секунду выпав из реальности голубых экранов перед глазами. Рожа у бывшего механика нефтеплатформы была злая, красная и потная. Озверевшая, прямо сказать, рожа.  
  
Эту ящерицу, в отличие от ее маленьких собратьев, Свейн ненавидел всем сердцем. Гуннар подхватил эту ярость, усилил ее своей, и они с новыми силами накинулись на кайдзю.  
  
Монстр отступал. Пятился, то и дело молотя воду огромным хвостом, пропускал удары, и пилоты становились все злее, теснили его дальше и дальше. У них уже было несколько шансов закончить эту драку ударом в удачно открывшуюся шею, но в головах... в голове стучало: «Ненавижу тварей!», и пилоты продолжали избивать урода, выплывшего из холодного моря.  
  
В конце концов, кайдзю отступил так далеко, что не смог удержаться на ногах. Приливные волны, бившиеся о скалы, не давали держать равновесие. Монстр поскользнулся, припал на одну ногу и с громким ревом рухнул на спину. Брюхо, грудь, шея ‒ все открылось для удара.  
  
Егерь поднял обе руки, клинки завизжали, как ледяные демоны, вгрызаясь в воздух зазубренными лезвиями, и обрушились на жертву.  
  
Неохватное тело кайдзю разорвалось. Жирное брюхо вспучилось и вывернулось пластами внутренностей. Кровь хлестанула так, словно в самом кайдзю хранилась под небывало высоким давлением. Клинки прорубили дорогу до предела и воткнулись в шельфовое дно.  
  
‒ Черт!  
  
Гуннар хотел выразиться куда более грязно, но захвативший его дрифт не позволил. Они повисли в неудобном положении и не сорвались из управляющего контура только благодаря многочисленным ремням страховки, прочно державшим обоих.  
  
Все обзорные камеры залило сияющей кровью, и «Сцилла» подергивалась, отчаянно пытаясь смахнуть жижу. Руки застряли напрочь. Время уходило, им надо было вырваться как можно скорее...  
  
‒ Эй, ‒ Гуннар прекратил судорожные рывки, и Свейн точно так же застыл, тут же с негодованием уставившись на напарника. ‒ Он же сдох.  
  
‒ Это, болван, одна из тех фраз, которые становятся последними в жизни идиотов вроде тебя!  
  
Гуннар не обиделся. Свейн был испуган и разозлен. Это хорошо ощущалось. И, осознавая это, напарник злился еще больше, и боялся, что его злость будет понята как свидетельство слабости, и...  
Гуннар потянулся к рычажку отключения.  
Дрифт-соединение оборвалось.  
  
‒ Ты что делаешь? ‒ завопил Свейн, разжимая кулаки на гашетках.  
  
‒ Не езди мне по мозгам, ‒ Гуннар поморщился, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в экраны. ‒ Успокойся. Даже если эта скотина выжила, сражаться она уже не может. Надо почистить экраны.  
  
‒ Можно мордой в воду макнуться, ‒ мрачно сказал Свейн, вняв голосу разума.  
  
‒ Длины рук не хватит, и плечо не провернется, ‒ отмел идею Гуннар. ‒ Ты схему не изучал?  
  
‒ Больно надо, ‒ с досадой протянул механик. ‒ Я что, обслуживающий персонал?  
  
Гуннар промолчал. Свейн пыхтел добрых десять секунд, а потом выдохнул сквозь зубы:  
  
‒ Ладно, я дурак, раз за два года не изучил, из каких шестеренок собран этот робот-убийца. Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
‒ Как минимум надо очистить обзор. Я пойду посмотрю.  
  
Они не стали обмениваться фразами вроде «А почему ты?» или «Прикрой меня». Свейн никогда не признавал этого вслух, но в ходе боевой операции главнее становился Гуннар. Поэтому первый пилот начал отстегивать крепления, а второй вытащил автомат, намертво прикрученный к основной стойке управляющего контура. Оружием пилотные кабины начали снабжать после пары случаев, когда монстры пробивали защиту и добирались до людей раньше, чем те успевали эвакуироваться.  
  
Гуннар повис на руках, осторожно качнулся, вытянулся и мягко спрыгнул. Передвигаться по наклоненной под углом почти девяносто градусов кабине было неудобно, под ноги лезла всякая мелочь ‒ шланги с проводами и отвалившиеся по ходу сражения мелкие куски внутренней обшивки. Зато люк погрузки можно было открыть без проблем. Гуннар вручную снял пломбы, покрутил тяжелое допотопное колесо, и крышка неохотно открылась.  
  
Через автоматику все прошло бы куда быстрее, но на всякий случай Гуннар экономил даже на этих крохах энергии.  
  
Свесившись из люка, он подозрительно оглядел кайдзю, убедился, что монстр не собирается оживать и кидаться на егеря, и только после этого полез наружу. Заниматься акробатикой на егере ему было не привыкать ‒ то и дело приходилось самим устранять мелкие неполадки, ради которых никто не станет гнать бригаду дорогостоящих техников. По их просьбе на броню гиганта даже приварили небольшие скобы в стратегически важных точках.  
  
Двадцать четыре активных камеры все, до единой, были заляпаны кровью монстра. Гуннар переползал от одной к другой, протирал ладонью ‒ лишь бы общий обзор был, без красоты картинки они обойдутся ‒ и на пятнадцатой поймал себя, что насвистывает сквозь зубы мелодию, которую наигрывал Свейн на деревянной свистульке.  
  
Нахмурившись, он перестал свистеть и полез дальше. Руки уже уставали, поэтому он решил не заниматься боковыми камерами. Оставив четыре штуки по-прежнему заляпанными, он взял перерыв, упираясь коленом в отошедшую часть бронепластины, досчитал до тридцати вздохов и полез обратно.  
  
«Ты долго еще?»  
  
Голос в микронаушнике прозвучал так неожиданно, что у него едва не сорвалась рука.  
  
‒ Скоро буду, ‒ сквозь зубы ответил он. ‒ Ты бы хоть кашлянул для начала. Напугал.  
  
«Внизу мягко, можно и в кишки падать».  
  
‒ Остряк. Проверь, как обзор?  
  
«Все нормально, но боковые барахлят».  
  
‒ Я их не трогал, тянуться далеко.  
  
Свейн неодобрительно промолчал, однако Гуннару было плевать на неодобрение. Ему хотелось влезть обратно в пилотную кабину и надежно пристегнуться. Зияющая под ногами пустота и окровавленная туша нервировали даже спокойного и уравновешенного владельца микро-мастерской.  
  
Добравшись до люка, он выждал еще несколько секунд, чтобы не промахнуться на радостях, и только затем аккуратно и неторопливо втащил себя в приветливое тепло. На этот раз вручную люк закрыть не получилось ‒ тянуться за ним он не хотел, поэтому все-таки пожертвовал той самой крохотной частью энергии и набрал команду на панели ручного управления.  
  
Крышка начала подниматься, и он с облегчением направился к своему ложементу. Забравшись на место и пристегнувшись, Гуннар приготовился к новому дрифту и сложной операции по выковыриванию застрявшего егеря.  
  
‒ Люк.  
  
‒ Что?  
  
‒ Люк не закрыт.  
  
Свейн указывал на приоткрытую крышку.  
  
‒ Я закрывал, ‒ возразил Гуннар.  
  
Он сам слышал, как щелкнули массивные замки. Сам набирал комбинацию на затвор. Даже если электроника сбоила, то механика, обеспечивающая надежную герметизацию, не зависела ни от какой системы передачи данных.  
  
Однако люк действительно не закрылся. Гуннар подавил желание протереть глаза. Свейн тоже смотрел на люк так, словно сомневался, не галлюцинация ли перед ним. Гуннар потянулся к рычажку синхронизации и перещелкнул его. Тут же хлынувшее изумление напарника затопило его с головой.  
  
‒ Эй!  
  
Второй пилот недовольно загородился от него, выставив привычный щит, но Гуннар и так получил все что хотел. Свейн тоже видел и слышал, как происходило закрытие люка.  
  
‒ Надо выбираться, и побыстрее, ‒ наконец, сказал Гуннар. ‒ Может, у них кровь с химикатами. Как бы белую горячку не схватить.  
  
Люк медленно открылся еще шире, а затем собственный вес потянул крышку вниз, и она мгновенно распахнулась на всю ширь.  
  
‒ Херня какая-то, ‒ раздраженно вздохнул первый пилот. ‒ Сейчас...  
  
‒ Не вздумай!  
  
Резкий окрик и рывок в сторону заставил его мотнуться, а егеря ‒ нелепо дернуться.  
  
‒ Даже не вздумай туда лезть, ‒ приказал Свейн. ‒ Свалишься к демонам преисподней. Давай выбираться, потом застегнем ширинку.  
  
Виброклинки выходить не желали, крышка люка раскачивалась и лязгала.  
  
Оба пилота страстно желали просто упереться ногой в тушу кайдзю и рвануться изо всех сил, но при этом была опасность повредить оружие и конструкцию плечевого пояса машины. Поэтому они медленно и терпеливо высвобождались.  
  
Через три минуты к ним постучалась «Харибда» с вопросом об окончании операции. Гуннар спокойно ответил, что все прошло удачно, и они зачищают последствия. «Харибда» пожелала успехов и обещала выслать вертушки через полчаса.  
  
Легкие в сравнении с монстрами вертолеты благоразумно исчезали с поля боя и прятались где-то подальше, поскольку размах сражения мог измеряться километрами ‒ иногда кайдзю попадались очень бегучие и живучие.  
  
‒ Нет, я все-таки потопчусь по этой туше!  
  
Свейн уперся ногой, Гуннар повторил за ним, и егерь точно так же наступил на развороченную тушу и потянул. Клинки неохотно поползли на свободу.  
  
Гуннар дождался, когда они высвободятся наполовину и включил вибролезвия. Пронзительный звук раскатился над шельфом, движение сразу же сделалось быстрее, и, наконец, оружие высвободилось, по пути еще раз взрезав безжизненную тушу.  
  
‒ Оп!  
  
Егерь выпрямился во весь рост. Пилоты победно отряхнули руки, убирая оружие. Потом пнули поверженного врага и приготовились к отбытию. Одновременно с этим выяснилось, что люк не закрывается, поскольку сдох управляющий контроллер. Но это было уже незначительной досадной мелочью.  
  
‒ Так, стоп.  
  
Свейн заметил что-то, и до Гуннара эхом донеслось его недоброе удивление. Начавшая разворот «Сцилла» остановилась, а затем подвинулась ближе к монстру.  
  
‒ Что там?  
  
‒ По-моему, у него кишки шевелятся.  
  
‒ Кишки? ‒ протянул Гуннар. В голове смутно замаячили воспоминания о сотне передач, просмотренных им в маленьком уютном коттедже (пирог точно засохнет к его возвращению) во время ремонта очередного приемника. ‒ Стой, это не кишки! Это потомство его!  
  
‒ Чего?  
  
‒ Мы завалили брюхатую тварь, ‒ торжественно сказал Гуннар. ‒ С личинками. Мразь размножиться еще решила.  
  
Свейн промолчал, однако даже тонкая стена дрифт-отчуждения не могла скрыть острого, хоть и быстро прошедшего чувства жалости. Свейн любил ящериц и насекомых, возможно, для него мысль об убийстве монстра, несущего в себе новых монстров, была неприятна.  
  
‒ Надо добить, ‒ выразительно сказал Гуннар.  
  
‒ Можно взять на эксперименты, ‒ неохотно ответил напарник.  
  
‒ Что?  
  
‒ Что слышал. Он маленький, мы можем его вытащить, скрутить и взять на берег. Пусть ученые им занимаются.  
  
Первым же чувством Гуннара был яростный протест, но затем он приструнил себя и задумался.  
Им не платили за убийство монстров, а позволяли жить, не думая о счетах за электричество и о том, откуда добыть пожрать. Но любому человеку нужны свободные деньги, чтобы иметь возможность развлекаться на всю катушку. Иначе жизнь вообще бесцельна, особенно, если тебя не считают героем и не показывают по телевизору.  
  
За новорожденного монстра могли дорого дать. Правительство не интересовалось дохлятиной, зато коммерческие предприятия слетались на них как... как мухи на труп. По молчаливому уговору это было бесплатным угощением для падальщиков от бизнеса. Живого пока еще не ловил никто.  
  
И можно будет потребовать много денег, угрожая придушить кайдзю к чертям...  
  
‒ Это шантаж, ‒ неуверенно сказал Гуннар.  
  
‒ Значит, ты уже все обдумал? ‒ ухмыльнулся напарник.  
  
‒ Эх, черт с ним. Договорились!  
  
Егерь резко склонился над кайдзю, напарники протянули руки и начали разрывать потускневшую плоть. Они понятия не имели, как называются части внутренней анатомии кайдзю, но родильный пузырь узнали безошибочно.  
  
Пробив пальцами дыру в толстой пленке, Гуннар полез еще глубже, а Свейн потянулся под основание пузыря, чтобы оторвать его от монстра-родителя.  
  
«Сцилла», у вас радиация! Много!»  
  
Вопль координатора с «Харибды» был таким испуганным, что довел бы обоих пилотов до нервного тика, если бы им было до этого.  
  
Одновременно с криком в передатчике пузырь взорвался.  
  
Жилистое, бледное, чудовищно гибкое тело рванулось навстречу егерю.  
  
Пилоты одновременно рванулись назад, но кайдзю был чуть-чуть быстрее. Длинная заостренная голова ворвалась в люк, нещадно обдираясь. Кровь хлынула во все стороны. Половина камер обзора погасла, накрытая растопыренными лапами.  
  
‒ А-а-а-а-а!  
  
Гуннар так и не понял, кто из них заорал первым, но закончили длинную испуганную ноту они на двоих.  
Ободранная почти до живых хрящей морда вдвинулась еще дальше, перекошенный носовой рог уткнулся в пустоту между пилотами, и кайдзю открыл пасть. Влажная глотка ощерилась такими же бледными зубами, а потом из нее метнулся длинный язык, украшенный пучком сияющих шевелящихся...  
Гуннар так и не смог подобрать определение этому светящемуся ужасу и опять заорал.  
  
Голова кайдзю перекрыла доступ к заветному рычажку, управляющему запуском дрифт-связи, поэтому они со Свейном оставались связаны, и дикие рывки второго пилота, тянущегося за автоматом, сбивали с толку, вынуждая дергаться не только Гуннара, но и егеря.  
  
‒ Прекрати! ‒ закричал Гуннар.  
  
«Сцилла» пошатнулась и начала падать. Под ногами егеря все еще было добрых двадцать метров воды, и рухнувшая навзничь машина погрузилась в океан. Кайдзю выдернул голову, повсюду оставляя лохмотья шкуры и мяса, и бурлящая ледяная вола хлынула в капсулу.  
  
Опрокинутые пилоты, оказавшиеся под натуральным водопадом, захлебывались и пытались вырваться.  
Дрифт полетел ко всем чертям ‒ инстинкт самосохранения был куда сильнее механически настроенной синхронизации. Каждый выдирался сам за себя, но при этом невольно повторял движения напарника ‒ и ни один не мог высвободиться.  
  
Вода заполняла камеру с угрожающей скоростью, накрывая ледяным смертельным одеялом механизмы один за другим.  
  
Удар в грудную обшивку заставил егеря беспомощно содрогнуться. Кайдзю снова ударил и снова полез страшной башкой в дыру, затыкая ее.  
  
Гуннар почти освободился, но несколько заклинивших пряжек не давали ему оторваться от управляющего контура, и он задыхался, захлестываемый водой. Воздуха!  
  
Немигающий круглый глаз оказался по левую руку, кайдзю раскинул пасть и взревел.  
  
В замкнутом пространстве звук ударил, словно молот. Гуннар почувствовал вкус железа во рту и острую боль в ушах.  
Синий светящийся язык кайдзю метнулся вправо-влево и раздвоился, выставляя пучки сияющих щупалец. Жутко шевелящаяся масса застыла над головой Гуннара и обрушилась на нее.  
  
Мертвенное сияние залепило глаза и ноздри, закрыло уши, полилось в раскрытый в вопле ужаса рот. Полезло в горло, раздавливая связки и гланды, ворвалось в трахею и полезло дальше.  
  
Гуннар забился на месте, ломая пряжки и собственные кости. Он не мог дышать, не мог глотать, не мог даже блевануть. Страшная боль лезла через уши и нос, разрывая внутренние перегородки.  
  
«Помоги мне!»  
  
Гуннар рванулся изо всех сил, пробивая голым плечом разделявшую их преграду.  
  
Стеклянная стена рухнула.  
  
Дрифт-связь вспучилась и лопнула, раздваиваясь, растраиваясь, превращаясь в тысячи липких сияющих голубых нитей.  
  
Кайдзю был внутри них. Они были внутри кайдзю. Они были тысячью монстров, крадущихся по дну океанов, спящих, еле живых, еще не вылупившихся...  
  
‒ А-а-а-а-а!  
  
Кайдзю вновь заревел, повернул голову, снося остатки механизмов в отсеке, и сомкнул челюсти на управляющих контурах, обкусывая их вместе с пилотами.  
  


* * *

  
  
Страшно болела морда. Нет, лицо. Одно, два, три лица.  
  
Гуннар с неохотой раскрыл глаза, попробовал застонать и не смог. Он потянулся лапой... нет, рукой, чтобы протереть глаза, но наткнулся на рог, нет, на...  
  
На что?  
  
Гуннар видел перед собой темные волнующиеся воды океана.  
  
Первым делом он завопил. Затем понял, что звук не идет из груди, а рождается где-то высоко над его головой, раздирает плотно сомкнутую пасть и вырывается наружу гигантскими пузырями воздуха.  
  
Темная вода превратилась в красноватый полумрак, полный тонких желтоватых нитей. Неподалеку маячил согнутый силуэт. Гуннар рванулся к нему, не соображая, что происходит, вытянул руку... лапу... нет, все же руку ‒ и коснулся голого плеча.  
  
Свейн поднял голову, повернул, широко распахнул глаза и беззвучно закричал. Рев снова прозвучал в вышине, но прервался гораздо быстрее.  
  
«Помоги мне!»  
  
Гуннар вцепился в напарника обеими руками. Свейн схватил его в ответ, потянул на себя, и они слепились в окутывающей их жиже, обнялись, как близнецы в утробе, одновременно зажмурились и спрятались от дикой, сводящей с ума реальности.  
  
В голове метались обрывки мыслей и чувств, и далеко не все из них принадлежали Гуннару, и отнюдь не все посторонние мысли были Свейна. Чужих ощущений и образов было куда больше.  
  
_«Это было невероятно. Словно я разом соединился с миром клонированной армии монстров»_.  
  
Фраза ученого, того, с сумасшедшим взглядом и татуировками, всплыла в голове ясно и четко, словно ее проговорили по телевизору. Гуннар стиснул зубы и уцепился за этот обрывок. Да, точно, Ньютон Гейзлер, вот как его звали.  
  
И кайдзю тоже знали его, это имя и эти безумные глаза. Как будто однажды, всего на миг, он разом соединился с ними всеми.  
  
Гуннар застонал, выдавливая жидкость из груди и тут же снова вдыхая ее дрожащими легкими.  
Он вспомнил синий светящийся язык, превратившийся в щупальца, вспомнил запах и вкус железа, какой бывает от крови. Снова открыл глаза и посмотрел через плечо Свейна в красную тьму. Она была живой. Вздрагивала, слегка волновалась, как будто...  
  
Дышала.  
  
«Мне страшно».  
  
Он не сразу понял, что Свейн говорит с ним ‒ ведь напарник не издавал ни звука, Гуннар просто слышал его, как будто тот использовал дрифт-связь для общения.  
  
«Мне тоже».  
  
Рождавшиеся слова не были набором букв, их нельзя было произнести вслух, но он безошибочно понимал эти образы ‒ и Свейн понимал тоже. И еще тысяча шестьсот один кайдзю, включая нерожденных, невылупившихся и почти умерших.  
  
Не в силах сдержать ужас, Гуннар опять взвыл. Но на этот раз над головой царила тишина.  
Проглотивший их Нидхёгг, сожравший их мир, больше не отзывался на крики людей, спрятанных в его теле.  
  
«Где «Сцилла»? Где мой костюм?»  
  
Гуннар не знал, что ответить. Свейн подался назад, не разжимая рук, и уставился прямо в лицо напарника. Гуннар смотрел на него, как в зеркало: у обоих были совершенно безумные красно-черные глаза, бледная кожа и, Один спаси и помилуй, разорванные губы и ноздри.  
  
Свейн разжал пальцы и осторожно потянулся к его лицу. Гуннар моргнул, напарник осторожно дотронулся до кончика его носа, провел по губам и неожиданно полез в ухо. Это было неожиданно и даже слегка смешно, но когда Свейн слегка повернул голову, Гуннар увидел, что у него там все черным-черно ‒ кровь застыла и не растворялась даже в окружившей их...  
  
О боже, это невыносимо.  
  
Сожаление пришло тоже сверху, откуда исходил чудовищный рев. Это не было четко выраженное извинение разумного существа, скорее, сочувствие и неудобство за вызванную боль. Следом пришло осторожное ощущение легкой ласки ‒ как будто жидкость вокруг них потеплела и стала ластиться, как огромная живая сущность.  
  
Свейн закатил глаза, являя напарнику совершенно кровавый белок, и начал запрокидываться назад.  
Упасть в окружающей их  _плодной жидкости_  было нельзя, но Гуннар все равно инстинктивно рванулся на помощь. Почему-то он был уверен, что Свейн сильнее его духом, но пока что все складывалось наоборот.  
  
«Отстань, ‒ прозвучало под черепом. ‒ Не рассуждай обо мне, как о сопляке. Я просто... растерялся».  
  
В жидкости не было верха и низа, но Гуннару все равно мерещилось, что они висят почти вниз головой. Видимо, Свейн ощущал пространство точно так же, потому как протянутую руку поймал охотно. Гуннар поболтал ногами, и они опять вплыли в объятия друг в друга. Еще бы добавить одну пуповину на двоих ‒ и точно получатся два эмбриона в утробе монстра.  
  
При одной мысли об это становилось так жутко, что начинала кружиться голова. Все три ‒ и еще несколько десятков тех, кто ближе всех.  
  
Кайдзю гулко вздохнул и погладил обоих широкими кожистыми ладонями. У него болела морда, ободранная об узкий люк, но двое людей, покоящихся внутри, стоили того.  
  
Хозяева исчезли, скрылись за разломом, и больше никто не давал команд существам, выращенным ради уничтожения. Они даже не умели уничтожать по собственной воле ‒ всегда нужен был приказ. Пока их общая сеть разумов помнила что-то из прошлых сражений, они лезли в обитаемые места и бестолково крушили все, что подвернется под лапу.  
  
Но им очень, очень хотелось получить новых хозяев, которые начнут приказывать, что делать. Есть? Спать? Охотиться? Размножаться?  
  
На последней мысли Гуннар и Свейн дружно вздрогнули, невольно представив себе процесс взаимодействия монстров. У них вообще есть пол?  
  
Кайдзю задумался. Или задумался их общий разум ‒ слишком много хаотических образов завертелось в головах. Гуннар зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от мельтешения, и они одновременно подумали, что лучше бы не спрашивали.  
  
Наконец, круговерть улеглась, и один за другим пилоты почувствовали любопытное шевеление прямо в мыслях, словно там рылась огромная ящерица. Ей было интересно, чем люди отличаются от ящериц, и она быстро добралась до прописных истин про мальчиков и девочек.  
  
«Гуннар!»  
  
Мысленный вопль Свейна означал, что кайдзю добрались и до нестандартных предпочтений первого пилота.  
  
Гуннар сделал отчаянную попытку загородиться, но он совершенно не умел пользоваться естественным дрифтом, который нельзя отключить движением волшебного рычажка. Воображаемая стена рухнула от тычка воображаемой же лапы.  
  
Несмотря на сопротивление, кайдзю ‒ много кайдзю ‒ влезли в самое сокровенное.  
  
К легкому ужасу обоих пилотов, это оказалось для них более доступным, чем концепция двух полов. Сами кайдзю не могли определить себя как носителя тех или иных признаков: они могли давать потомство, но это была программа, заложенная создателями, и как получать это потомство ‒ они не знали.  
  
Гуннар чувствовал, что от получаемых данных у него раскалывается череп. Он словно вспоминал все свои прошлые жизни, в которых было так много непостижимого человеческим умом, что это ставило на грань сумасшествия.  
  
«Покажи нам».  
  
Холодный ужас сковал руки и ноги, не позволяя пилотам отделиться друг от друга.  
  
Гуннар любил парней со светлыми волосами и серыми глазами, но он не мог, совершенно не мог любить стиснутого в своих руках напарника, пилота егеря с разбитым лицом и общими мыслями. Свейн сжимал пальцы так, что от них наверняка останутся синяки. Гуннар собрался с силами, чтобы крикнуть: «Нет!» на весь океан.  
  
Но не успел.  
  
Мягкая волна толкнула его, окатила разум и волю, смывая беспокойство и протест. Тело налилось горячей тяжестью, в глазах потемнело, и он захотел  _показать им_  с такой силой, что перехватило горло. Свейн обхватил его еще сильнее, голые ноги скользнули по бедрам Гуннара и тоже стиснулись, сдавливая бока и ребра.  
  
«Я хочу... попробовать».  
  
Рваные губы касались его уха, но не шевелились. Наполовину испуганные, наполовину возбужденные мысли бились в голове Свейна, выплескиваясь в чужую голову бурлящими волнами.  
  
Жидкость стала еще теплее, и почему-то к Гуннару пришла уверенность, что он действительно может попробовать, и для этого не потребуется ни разминка, ни уговоры и неудачные попытки, ни эти чертовы презервативы, без которых иногда в воду лезть страшно, не то что в чужую задницу.  
  
«Назад... отклонись на спину».  
  
Ему было тяжело сформулировать слова, но настороженно ловящий каждую мысль разум кайдзю помог и вытащил из воспоминаний Гуннара картину, которая сразу стала общей для двоих. Свейн чуть слышно ‒ даже в мыслях ‒ засмеялся и послушно откинулся. Гуннар помог ему занять самое подходящее положение, просунул руки под колени и уткнулся возбужденным членом между раздвинутых ягодиц.  
  
Как он и подозревал, все прошло гладко. Свейн судорожно изогнулся, но Гуннар не услышал боли, только безмерное удивление ‒ такого ощущения в жизни второго пилота еще не было ‒ сразу же сменившееся на опасливое возбужденное любопытство.  
  
Гуннар помедлил, толкнулся еще сильнее и ритмично, медленно задвигался, инстинктивно стараясь щедро передавать собственное наслаждение от того, как туго, но не больно сжимает его член узкое и горячее пространство в чужом теле.  
  
Свейн не остался в долгу и от себя щедро добавил быстро разливающееся по всему телу удовольствие, короткие касания изнутри и сопровождающие это приступы совершенно нового щекочущего нервы ощущения. Гуннар слегка наклонился вперед, невольно поджимая ноги и с каждым толчком сжимая ягодицы.  
  
Вместе с ним тяжелая жидкость входила в слабое человеческое тело, заполняла его растворенной протоплазмой, сливалась с его клетками. Он не мог объяснить, но чувствовал, как совершенно абстрактные для обычного человека штуки, называемые цепями ДНК, расплетаются, извиваются, ищут себе новые пары и закручиваются в цепочки с новыми наборами свойств, которые пока еще не понимал ни сам Гуннар, ни кайдзю, ни их общее сознание.  
  
«А-а-а-ах!»  
  
Блаженный стон зазвучал прямо у него в голове и разлился по голубым нитям кайдзю-дрифта. Свейн сжал ноги еще сильнее, напрягаясь всем телом до каменного состояния.  
  
Первый пилот раскрыл рот, впуская в себя еще больше густой жижи, и запрокинул голову почти до хруста в позвонках. Оргазм захлестнул его ‒ не просто коротким острым ощущением, а огромной приливной волной размером с кайдзю и егеря вместе взятых.  
  
По спине скользнуло что-то гибкое и подвижное, заизвивалось между ягодиц и просочилось в него, легко раздвинув напрягшийся задний проход. От этого небывало затянувшийся оргазм еще раз вспыхнул невероятной силой. Гуннар застонал от невыносимых ощущений, почти зарыдал.  
  
Кайдзю взревел, выпуская в океан мутную жижу из совокупительных бородавок. Мириады клеток судорожно сливались друг с другом, срастались и образовывали протомассу, пронизанную нервными волокнами. Кайдзю развернулся, не давая образовавшемуся зародышу уплыть, и раскрыл перед ним родильные пути.  
  
Подводное течение внесло протомассу в широкий канал, и тут же сформировавшиеся двигательные центры заставили этот комок ползти дальше и дальше.  
  
Гуннар вцепился в напарника, почти теряя сознание от передаваемых ощущений монстра, только что оплодотворившего самого себя. Он тоже чувствовал, как зародыш ползет в глубину родительского тела, достигает родильного мешка и успокаивается там, раскинув тонкие нити плазмы.  
  
Это было так хорошо...  
  
«А что с нами будет, когда он начнет рожать?»  
  
Мысль принадлежала... сложно сказать, кому из них. Гуннару вообще было сложно определять, кто из них думает, и его ли это рассуждения.  
  
Может быть, он был уже не он, а они?  
  
Свейн даже не думал соскальзывать с члена первого пилота, а Гуннар, в свою очередь, не хотел его доставать. Быть вдвоем, соединенными ему казалось гораздо более правильно.  
  
«Все будет хорошо».  
  
Огромные мысли горячим покрывалом опустились на обоих. Гуннар провел ладонями по плечам Свейна и ощутил, как кожа тянется следом за ними.  
  
Наверное, скоро от двух безнадежно застрявших пилотов не останется совсем ничего, кроме двойного человеческого сознания, перепутанного с мыслями и чувствами кайдзю.  
  
«Уходите от побережья».  
  
Впервые за все это кошмарно растянувшееся время, проведенное в утробе монстра, Свейн проявил решительный настрой. Его мысль была такой ясной и чистой, что прорезала мутную взвесь, словно виброклинок «Сциллы».  
  
«Не приближайтесь к берегу. Уходите. Океан огромен. Вас не найдут».  
  
Голубые нити кайдзю-дрифта затрепетали и покорно разнесли приказ.  
  
Гуннар с сожалением подумал о домике, оставшемся на берегу Нидельвы, то и дело выходящей из берегов, о брусничном пироге Матильды и о сломанных радиоприемниках.  
  
Истратив все силы на повелевание тысячей монстров, Свейн почти уснул, и его смутные воспоминания о девушке с карими глазами медленно растворялись в красноватой теплой колыбели.  
  
Ему было чуть-чуть жаль беспомощно опрокинувшегося егеря, опустившего руки и наполовину залитого водой, но он точно знал, что такую прекрасную машину не бросят. Найдут, починят, приведут ей новых пилотов. Может, им понравится сидеть в железном чреве. А может быть егери теперь и вовсе не понадобятся.  
  
Для монстров, пришедших из чужого мира, два человека были гораздо важнее, чем для двух людей ‒ все, что оставалось на берегу среди скал и зеленых лугов.  
  
Они были в кайдзю, и кайдзю был в них, и все они одновременно были друг другом.  
  
Они были теми, кого отчаянно два года подряд искали брошенные монстры-орудия, оставшиеся без хозяев и без смысла жизни.  
  
«Сцилла», это «Харибда», вы меня слышите? Прием».  
...  
«Сцилла», это «Харибда», как слышите меня?»  
...  
«Сцилла»?»  
  
Плодная жидкость равномерно покачивалась в наглухо закрытой подмозговой камере.  
Кайдзю уплывал в океан, огибая платформу Гуллфакс по широкой дуге.


End file.
